1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rhythm performance apparatus for making a rhythm performance on the basis of rhythm pattern data stored in a storage means and, more particularly, to a rhythm performance apparatus which facilitates a rhythm pattern edit operation by, e.g., a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional rhythm performance apparatus, an apparatus which can set rhythm tones based on instrument types (instrument numbers) and tone generation timings, and can also set a touch (a strength and a tone color), a pitch, a decay curve, localization, and the like of the rhythm tone as an optional function, is known. A rhythm performance apparatus of this type, in which any rhythm pattern can be written by a user, is also known.
However, in the rhythm performance apparatus, when a user edits optional parameters in a rhythm pattern, he or she must input each data value in correspondence with each beat by a so-called step write method. Thus, an operation is not easy.